Soul Mates
by Miss Aphrodite
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are in the same band together. After winning a Battle of the Bands competition, they get asked to attend a music school. What happens when the whole school takes a matchmaker test? Sasuke is determined to find out Gaara's test results.
1. Mitarashi Anko

CHAPTER ONE

It was 7:56pm and a 16 year old boy lay on his bed with his mp3 player blasting music into his ears through the ear phones. He had blood red hair that was a little spiky and a black eyeliner and mascara surrounding his eyes. Above his left eye was the kanji for 'love' in blood red also. With his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, he just listened to the music, totally relaxed, until a phone was thrown at him and it hit him in the chest. He sat up quickly and looked towards the door.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled the teen.

"I've _only _been standing here for the past two minutes calling your name! Jeez Gaara, maybe if you turned down your music once in a while, you'd hear me yelling for you to come get the phone!"

"There is nothing wrong with listening to loud music, _Temari_!"

"Just answer the God damn phone already!" Temari yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

Gaara picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, um…Gaara?"

"Hey Sasuke. Sorry you had to hear that. So what's up? Forget your math homework, again?"

"No, actually, did you remember that the band's playing tonight? It's Battle of the Bands night. We play in a half an hour."

"Shit! That was tonight?"

"Yep."

"Alright, give me about fifteen minutes. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Got it. Now don't forget to bring your guitar, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Gaara hung up the phone and got off his bed. He stripped himself of everything except his white ankle socks and black boxers. He opened up one of his dresser drawers, pulled out a pair of jet black jeans and slipped them on. Walking over to the closet, he pulled out a black turtle neck and a black t-shirt. Gaara pulled the turtle neck on over his head and then came the loose black t-shirt that had 'Dead Silence' written in white with a white skull under it. Gaara then took his black Etnies out of the closet and put them on.

The red haired teen walked back over to his bed and pulled out his guitar and case from under it. Gaara left his room and walked into the bathroom where he touched up a bit on his eyeliner and brushed his teeth. Gaara turned out the lights in the bathroom and trotted down the stairs. His older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, were at the kitchen table playing cards.

"I'm leaving. If you _must_ contact me," Gaara grabbed his keys and cell phone off the counter. "I have my cell. I'll be at the Kohona Community Center. I should be back later."

Gaara closed the door behind him.

"He's not comin' back tonight, is he?" Kankuro asked Temari.

"Nope. Later for him usually means tomorrow."

Gaara walked over to a black Mustang GT sitting in the driveway. Gaara opened up the driver's side car door and put his guitar in the passenger seat. Gaara sat in the driver's seat and closed the door. He flipped through his keys.

_Pink key; garage. Red key; house. Bat keychain. Blue key; shed. Finally, black key is for my car. Painting my keys _was _a good idea. And Kankuro called it dumb. Ha!_

Gaara put the black key into the ignition and started the car. The radio turned on and Gaara backed up out of the driveway. Gaara drove away.

"Finally, I'm away from the hell house." Gaara pressed a button on his radio and it switched stations. "Awesome, Green Day!"

Gaara listened to the rock like tunes of one of his favorite bands. **(I'm not much of a Green Day person, but I put them in here because one of my best friend's LOVES them) **The drive to the community center took about five minutes. Gaara parked in the back, grabbed his guitar, and then locked up his precious car. As the red headed teen walked over and up the steps leading to the back door, he got a few waves from other competing band members. Gaara just nodded and then opened the door.

"Gaara! There you are!" greeted Sasuke. He had long raven hair that was spiked in the back and had luscious black eyes. He wore the same t-shirt Gaara did and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I'm glad you finally made it! We go on in ten! Come on, we have to get ready!"

Gaara followed Sasuke to where the rest of the band was preparing. They were all wearing the same t-shirts as Gaara and Sasuke were. Neji was setting up his drums and Hinata was raising her keyboard. Sakura and Ino were arguing about who was singing what, Lee was hooking up the amplifier to his electric guitar.

"Listen, I'm gonna go sort out Sakura and Ino and you go get ready." Stated Sasuke.

Gaara nodded. He put his guitar case on the ground and unzipped it. He pulled out a sleek, shiny, black guitar with dark red center. Gaara played the bass guitar and was really good at it for someone who taught himself. Lee walked over to Gaara and pointed at the bottom of the guitar.

"That's sweet! Who did that?" Lee asked as he pointed out the '**Gaara**' written in gold.

"Oh, that? I was bored and I did it myself. I wanted to personalize my guitar."

"That's awesome! Could you do that to mine? I'll even pay you to do it!"

"Sure. Just stop over by my house sometime this week and I'll do it for you."

"Thanks!"

Sasuke walked up to Gaara and Lee, "You guys ready? We go on in two minutes."

Lee nodded and walked back over to his guitar. Gaara plugged in his guitar and gave Sasuke thumbs up. Everyone else got settled and waited for the announcer to announce who was playing next.

"Weren't they great? Next up is Dead Silence!" he called. The curtains raised and the crowd went wild.

"How y'all doin' tonight? We're Dead Silence and we'll be doing a cover song." shouted Sasuke to the crowd. "Let's go! One, two, three!"

Neji and Hinata started and then seconds later Gaara and Lee added to the music. Sasuke started to sing, smiling.

_Girl,  
there's something bout me that you outta know.  
I never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything. _

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
When you move like that,  
it's hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
but I was wrong.  
Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
my imagination running trying to keep my body still,  
Ohhh..I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby took a chance,  
so I can handle anything.

Baby,  
take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
you got me,  
right where you want me.

The song ended and the crowd cheered louder than before. The announcer stepped out and stood next to Sasuke.

"Well? What do you think of Dead Silence? Do you _love _them or what?" he said.

The crowd cheered, "Encore!"

"More you say? Okay!" the announcer faced Sasuke. "How 'bout it Sasuke? You up to it?"

"Well, if the crowd wants it, they can have." Sasuke's voice was unbelievably sexy.

"Well then it's settled! Here's Dead Silence, again!" the announcer left the stage and Sasuke turned to Gaara and nodded. Gaara sent the signal to the rest of the band. Funny how a simple nod can tell a whole sentence.

"Here we go again! Here's a song written by our bass guitarist, Gaara! The song is called Losing Emotion! **(I really did write this song, so no taking it! During the song there are words in apprentices, that's Gaara singing)**

_I lost everything_

_Everything has gone away_

_In the hands of fate_

_I'm losing control and all emotion_

_Wishing to die right there and then_

_Killing my insides mentally_

_All alone in the empty space in my mind_

_My emotion was lost_

_And I remember when the days were sunny_

_When children played outside_

_When people were friendly then_

_I remember those days like yesterday_

_How I loved those days_

_But_

_Now they're gone_

_And my emotion was lost_

_Hatred took over my body_

_It locked me up in my room_

_Killing me with torture and pain_

_My emotions are gone and I'm losing control_

_I understand that now I'm alone_

_And I remember when the days were sunny_

_When children played outside_

_When people were friendly then_

_I remember those days like yesterday_

_How I loved those days_

_But_

_Now they're gone_

_And my emotion was lost_

_And now I feel my life slipping away_

_(I'm dieing inside)_

_And what's left of me's in pain_

_(I'm all alone and I lost control)_

_My control is gone and I'm losing emotion_

_(Death has taken me in)_

_My control is gone_

_And I've died being alone_

_My life wasted away_

_And my emotion was lost_

The song ended and the crowd cheered and applauded with great noise. Gaara's face was burning, but he wasn't blushing. Sasuke motioned for Gaara and Gaara hesitantly walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hand and raised it into the air. The crowd hooted and shouted and the curtains lowered.

Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all ran up to Gaara and hugged him and patted him on the back.

"Dude! Where did you find talent like this?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"In the music room after school."

The group laughed at Sasuke's remark.

"You know Gaara," started Sakura. "I think that song just might have won the competition tonight!"

"Shh…the announcer is speaking!" Lee quieted everyone down as the curtains raised and the other bands came out onto the stage.

"Here's the moment EVERYONE'S been waiting for! It's time to reveal the winner of the Battle of the Bands competition!" he opened the envelope and pulled out a slip. "The judges back stage have agreed on…… Dead Silence as the winner!"

Two ladies walked out with seven small trophies and handed one to each of the group members. One of the ladies stood at the edge of the stage and crouched down.

"Smile everyone!" she said as she held a camera in front of her face. Gaara, Sasuke, and then Lee were in the front row and Sakura, Ino, Neji, and then Hinata were in the back row. The camera flashed.

"Will the leader of the band and the writer of that last song, please come with me?"

Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other before standing up and following the lady back stage.

"Boys, that performance was phenomenal! My name is Mitarashi Anko. I'm the dean at a private, professional music school and college, and I think you two have real talent! With a good scholarship you two could get in. Here's my card," Anko handed Gaara and Sasuke both a business card. "I'd like to see you boys at the school starting next year."

"Um…thanks. This is pretty big. What about the rest of the band?" asked Sasuke.

"They're really good too, but not as good as you two," Anko motioned for them to follow her over to a table where she set her camera on a printer and pressed a few buttons. The printer printed out nine color photos of the band. She handed seven of them to Gaara. "Those are for you and the rest of your band members. This one is for me and the other one is to frame and hang up in the main hall for memories to come. I've got to go, please consider my offer okay?"

Gaara and Sasuke nodded. Anko turned and left and the two teens walked back over to the rest of the band.

"So? What'd she want?" asked Lee.

"Nothing much, just to offer Gaara and I a chance to go to a private, professional music school!" Sasuke said excitedly. Sakura and Ino screamed with joy.

Gaara handed everyone a picture as people congratulated him. Soon everyone was packing up and leaving. Gaara, Sasuke, and Lee were the last ones to leave.

"What a night huh? Well, I'm gonna go. See you two Monday!" Lee said as he waved good bye.

"Man, who knew that we were asked to attend a music school! Itachi is going to be so proud of me! What about you Gaara?"

"I dunno, Temari and Kankuro usually aren't too thrilled when it comes to me."

"Do you wanna come over tonight? I only live a block away from here."

"Sure. Why not."

Gaara grabbed his guitar and put it back into its case and followed Sasuke out to the back parking lot. Gaara walked over to his car and Sasuke followed him.

"Sweet car!"

"Um…thanks? You wanna see what the inside looks like?"

Sasuke nodded. Gaara unlocked his car and put his guitar in the back seat. Sasuke opened up the passenger door and sat in the seat. Gaara sat in the driver's seat.

"Nice. Where'd you afford a car like this? It must have cost a fortune including insurance."

"Yeah. I actually paid for it all. Insurance and everything. I've been saving since I was old enough to have a bank account."

"You don't say?"

Gaara started his car and the radio folded out. 'Let's Make Love' by Deepside was beginning to play on the radio. Gaara started to sing to it. Gaara's voice almost equally matched Sasuke's except Sasuke could go higher and lower than Gaara could. Sasuke joined in. Then Sasuke saw something that he's never seen before, Gaara was smiling while he was singing.

'No way! Gaara? Smiling? I never thought that was possible! His smile is so hot though! Wait…what am I thinking! Did I just call Gaara, _hot_?' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke faced Gaara as the song ended and a new one started. Gaara turned off the car and stepped out. Sasuke got out and closed the door. Gaara locked up his car and followed Sasuke to his house.

"Did I just see you blush?" asked Gaara.

"N-No. Why would I blush?"

"I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with…_me_?"

"What! Why would it? It's not like I like you more than a friend or something."

"Oh _really_? Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Gaara held Sasuke's hand and started to sing 'Right Where You Want Me' by Jesse McCartney, the first song they sang that night. Sasuke could definitely feel him blushing.

"Come on Sasuke. Join me." Gaara cooed into Sasuke's ear. "I lost everything, everything has gone away ,in the hands of fate, I'm losing control and all emotion, wishing to die right there and then, killing my insides mentally, all alone in the empty space in my mind , my emotion was lost…Come on Sasuke!"

Gaara started to sing the chorus and Sasuke joined in, feeling better. They walked up the sidewalk leading up to Sasuke's front door. Sasuke was still holding Gaara's hand and singing as he opened the door. He was thankful that Itachi was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another week or so. Sasuke closed the door and turned on the light. He looked over at Gaara with lust filled eyes.

"I've been hiding something from you Sasuke and I want to tell you right now what it is."

"Um…what is it?"

Gaara planted his lips upon Sasuke's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke pushed Gaara back.

"Yeah? Well, I've been keeping something from you too. I love you Gaara Sabaku, and no one is gonna change that!"

Sasuke kissed Gaara and then led him up the stairs and into his room. While on the bed the made out and soon fell asleep, holding each other close.

_Okay. Well that was the first chapter of my new story and I hoped you liked it! I'll try to keep up with this one as best as I can because I have another story that I need to work on too. Losing Emotion is really a song that I wrote and I promise that I didn't steal any of the lyrics from any songs. I own Dead Silence and Losing Emotion. No taking them! I hope you review and tell me what you think! If possible, please go to:_ http/GaaraGirl. 

_There you can see_ _my homepage and check out the lyrics and the history behind my song. Thanks again for reading!_


	2. The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER TWO

"Hello…?" A hand waved in front of Gaara's face.

"Wait, what?"

"Dude, you were dreaming again!"

"Oh, sorry Lee. Where are we?"

"We're still at the community center. Everyone's gone already."

"We won right?"

"Well duh. You aren't holding a trophy, a picture of the band, and a business card for nothing dude!"

"Oh. My bad. I was spacing out again. I was having an awesome dream. It's like I was really there."

"Well, by the way you were staring at Sasuke, I'd say that your daydream was about him. Was it not?"

"Yeah. It was." Gaara said blushing. "You aren't gonna tell him are you?"

"Nah, you're my pal. Come on, you're staying over at my house tonight. You can come pick up your car in the morning. I don't trust you driving."

"Fine."

_I could have swore that Sasuke and I were talking in my car and then we walked to his house were we made out and then slept in the same bed. Well, Lee doesn't lie. So I guess I'm stuck with believing him. It felt so real and I didn't even know that I was day dreaming._

Gaara put his guitar into its case and followed Lee to his car. Lee drove to his house.

"It's not the best looking place, but it isn't the worst." Lee stated as he and Gaara walked inside. Gaara followed Lee down the hall and into a room.

"This is the guestroom. You'll be sleeping here." Lee yawned. "Night Gaara."

"Yeah." Gaara closed the door and set his guitar on the floor. Gaara fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gaara slept soundly until he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Gaara sat up. Lee entered the room.

"Morning! It's about time that you awoke!"

"How can you be so cheery? What the hell time is it anyway?"

"Dude, its quarter to eleven. Want me to drive you to the community center?"

"No thanks. I'll walk. It's only six or seven blocks. I need the exercise."

"Whatever. Don't forget to grab your guitar too!" Lee said as he left the room.

Gaara got up off the bed and grabbed his guitar. Lee was in the living room watching TV. Lee waved Gaara good bye as Gaara walked back to the community center. After about 20 minutes of walking, Gaara saw the community center. The red headed teen also saw someone jogging far in the distance. Gaara was only a few feet from the parking lot when the person jogging waved to him.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Sasuke?"

Sure enough. Sasuke was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black shorts. Sasuke was all sweaty and it made him look hot. Sasuke stopped in front of Gaara.

"Hey! Why are you here?"

"Um…I slept over at Lee's last night. He didn't find it safe for me to drive. I think it was because I was day dreaming. What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Afternoon jog. I always go past here. My house is only a block that a way" Sasuke pointed to behind Gaara. "Well, I've gotta get back to jogging. See you tomorrow at school! I heard that the teachers are planning something big! See ya!"

Sasuke started jogging again and Gaara walked over to his car. The drive home was relaxing. The music wasn't on and all Gaara could think about was so sexy Sasuke looked. Yes, Gaara had a major crush on Sasuke and only Lee knew about it. Lee swore to never tell anybody so that made it okay to tell him. Gaara pulled up into the driveway, grabbed his things out of the passenger seat and walked into the house.

Temari and Kankuro were in the kitchen, playing a board game this time. They both looked up at Gaara.

"Hey you! Did you have fun last night?" asked Temari.

"Don't mind her. She's got a hangover from last night. She drank too many beers."

Gaara nodded and put his things on the table.

"Hey, what are those?" Kankuro picked up the trophy and then the picture. "Looks like you guys won the Battle of the Bands competition for February. Nice work."

Kankuro put down the picture and then saw the business card. He picked it up.

"What's this?"

"Ah…nothing. It's nothing."

"Mitarashi Anko! I know her! She's huge! She worked with a lot of the great musicians! You met her _and _got her card!"

"Yeah. She wants me and Sasuke to attend the private music school she works at next year."

Temari hiccupped, "No way! You should totally do it! You'll become famous with her!"

"We don't have the money Temari."

"She said that I could get a scholarship."

"Cool! Why don't you go shower and change? We can talk more when you're done!" Kankuro offered.

Gaara grabbed his guitar and walked up stairs. He quickly showered and then changed. Then he was back talking about Anko and the music school.

The next day

Gaara was in study hall. The last hour of the day and he was sitting right next to Sasuke.

"Hey Gaara. What did you get for question ten?"

Gaara sighed, "Sasuke, you won't get any better at math if I keep telling you the answers. Now shh…Zabuza-sensei is speaking."

"Everybody, some of you know that the teachers are planning something big for Valentine's Day that's coming up this Friday. Well, the big thing is a dance. There is also a love test, which needs to be taken and handed in today! That way you can get your results tomorrow. The test will tell you what color and animal you are to try and help you find someone for the dance. It's sort of like a match maker quiz. Tsunade and Kakashi made it up. I'll be passing around the quiz right now."

Zabuza passed around a three page booklet to everyone. Gaara took his time with the test and then handed his in when he was done. Sasuke had finished a minute before Gaara had and when Gaara finished, went back to asking the answers to the math homework. As usual, Gaara helped him out, but never told him the answer. The bell rang and everyone packed up and left.

"Gaara! Wait up!"

Gaara waited for Sasuke.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me, again, with my math. I really don't understand it all too well."

"Just like me and history. I don't understand it, but you do, and so you help me with it! Oh, hey, the next practice is when?"

"Wednesday at five pm. Got it?"

Gaara nodded. Sasuke smiled and then ran up to Neji and Hinata.

The next day, in study hall

"Alright class. Here are your results." Zabuza said as he passed back the packets.

Zabuza handed Gaara his and then handed Sasuke his. Gaara flipped to the last page and read the results.

_You are wise and cunning and have the gift of music. Your talents also lay in writing and drawing. You are: a black panther. Your best match is: a white wolf. Try to avoid: green snakes, pink bears, purple rabbits, and other black panthers._

"Hey Sasuke, what are you?"

"A white wolf. You?"

"Nothing special."

"Aww…come on. Tell me!"

The bell rang. Gaara stuffed his results into his messenger bag.

"Gotta go."

Sasuke was a bit confused why Gaara wouldn't tell him his animal. Sasuke was determined to find out what it was, as well as everyone else's. That night Sasuke called Gaara.

"Hello. This is Gaara speaking."

"Hey Gaara!"

"Um…hey Sasuke. Didn't I tell you I wasn't gonna tell you the answers to our math homework? Or aren't you calling for that?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you were up to….and find out what your test results are. Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and even Naruto told me theirs. I just haven't found out what yours is. So, what is it?"

"Uh…I gotta go! I think I hear Temari calling me."

"No I'm not." Temari said as she walked past Gaara's open bedroom door.

"Why won't you tell me what your-" Sasuke was cut off because Gaara hung up the phone.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Temari said as Gaara walked down the stairs.

"I know, but I can't risk our friendship. My test results said I was a black panther. Sasuke's a white wolf," Gaara sighed. "My perfect match."

Kankuro walked into the kitchen from the living room, laughing.

"Are-Are you serious! You _love_ your best friend? And on top of that, he's a guy! Ha! Gaara's gay!"

Temari threw a wooden spoon at Kankuro's head.

"Shut up Kankuro. There isn't anything bad about being gay or liking your best friend. I think it's cute."

"Yeah. Whatever." Kankuro turned to Gaara. "So why don't you just tell him? Maybe he likes you back? Who knows? I'd just tell him."

The next day at practice

They were practicing a new cover song and it was going very well. Ino wasn't here because she had to go to her aunt's. It was 6:35 and it was time for everyone to leave. Everyone packed up and left, leaving Sasuke and Gaara alone.

"Here." Gaara handed Sasuke a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"You asked me to get you a list of songs and I did."

"Thanks! I just need to ask one last thing of you."

"What's that?"

"Please tell me what animal you are! I know everyone's except yours! I asked you all day, but you kept making up dumb excuses to leave and then last night you hung up on me. Why do you refuse to tell me? I thought you were my best friend?"

"I _am _your best friend. If it bugs you that much, I'll tell you." Gaara closed his eyes and hung his head. "I'm a…I-I'm a…black panther."

Gaara whispered it so softly the Sasuke couldn't hear the answer.

"You're a…what?"

"I'M A BLACK PANTHER!" yelled Gaara.

Gaara picked up his cased guitar and ran out. Sasuke called after him, but failed. Gaara got in his car and drove away, not to his house, but to the park. Sasuke grabbed his cell phone of the table and ran out into the parking lot. He dialed Gaara's house number on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Temari? Is Gaara there?"

"No. Isn't he with you? Oh wait, practice is over. No. He's not here."

"Okay. Thanks."

Sasuke hung up and drove to the next place Gaara could be. The park. Gaara parked his car on the far side of the park and got out. The beach was near by, so he'd figured he'd walk down there. Taking off his shoes and socks, Gaara felt the cooling sand between his toes.

"Now, _this _feels good." Gaara mumbled as he walked along the shore. Gaara walked a ways before coming across a pier. Gaara ran up to the pier and walked on its cold concrete. The red haired teen walked all the way towards the end, where the concrete was broken and slanted, making it difficult to cross without falling into the water. Gaara sat on the edge and hugged his knees.

"Why do I feel so bad? I mean, Sasuke wanted to know what my animal was, and I told him. Is there anything wrong with that?" Gaara asked himself.

"No. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gaara turned his head and saw Sasuke standing about a foot away. Sasuke walked closer and sat next to Gaara. Gaara hid his face in his knees.

"Go away." Gaara's voice was muffled by his knees.

"No. I'm not leaving just yet. I want to know why you left after telling me what your animal was."

Gaara lifted his head and stared Sasuke in the eye, "Didn't you read it all? I'm a black panther. My perfect match is a white _wolf_. Not a white tiger, not a white dragon, a white _wolf_, and you are a white wolf."

"So we're a perfect couple. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Say wha'?"

"You heard me. I'm glad that you're my perfect match. I was hoping that you were from the beginning. I started hoping even more when you kept refusing to tell me your results."

"Y-You did? Then that means…"

"Yes Gaara. I love you. Do you feel the same?"

"I do! I love you too! I have since I first met you!" Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke hugged Gaara back with one arm, using the other to support them so they didn't fall into the water. Gaara pulled away.

"Why did you let go?" Sasuke asked pulling Gaara into another embrace.

Sasuke pushed Gaara back a bit and laid a kiss upon his soft pink lips. Gaara knew for sure, that this wasn't a dream. Gaara took Sasuke's hand and led him back into the park and over to Gaara's car. Gaara order Sasuke into the passenger seat. Sasuke sat and Gaara sat _on _him.

Gaara planted kisses on Sasuke's lips and pulled the lever to lean the seat back. Gaara closed the passenger door and lay on top of the Uchiha teen below.

"Gaara what-"

Sasuke couldn't finish because a pair of lips were set upon his own. Sasuke kissed back, soon slipping his tongue out and licking Gaara's lips. Gaara opened his mouth willingly.

'_Could this night get _any _better?' _thought Gaara.


	3. Later That Night

CHAPTER THREE

Gaara kissed his way down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke arched his neck back so Gaara could get more access. Sasuke never knew that Gaara could be so gentle. Gaara was always emotionless and stiff. For Gaara to be loose like this was unexpected, and Sasuke was liking Gaara's passionate side.

Gaara felt a pair of cold hands run up his shirt. Gaara broke away and sat up a little. Sasuke looked at him with a look of confusion. Gaara pulled the lever again and Sasuke sat up, his lips meeting Gaara's. Gaara parted and climbed over the gear shift and into the driver's seat.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You should get out now."

"Gaara…"

"I can't explain it right now, but I just can't handle this. I've been alone for too long and I just can't grasp it right away."

"It's alright. But, before I go…Gaara," Sasuke took hold of Gaara's hands. "Will you go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

Gaara hugged Sasuke and then responded, "Yes. I'd love to go with you."

Sasuke got out of Gaara's car and walked over to his own. They waved to each other as Gaara drove away. Sasuke sighed with happiness.

'_Now we're making some progress._' Sasuke thought as he got into his car and drove to his house.

Gaara drove up into the driveway and grabbed his guitar. He pranced inside the house with a joyful smile across his face. Temari and Kankuro looked at him strangely as he trotted up the stairs. They heard his door close and then…a loud giggle turned into laughter full of happiness and pleasure emanated from upstairs. Gaara opened his door and walked back down stairs.

"Someone has had a really good day. I've _never _heard a sound even close to that ever come from you." Kankuro stated.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just really happy. AND IT'S CREEPIN' ME OUT!"

Kankuro and Temari laughed. They'd never seen Gaara so happy before and they were glad that he was finally enjoying life. Gaara growled at them and then sat down at the kitchen table. Gaara looked over by Temari who was stirring something in a large pot.

"What are you making?" asked Gaara.

"Spaghetti."

"What's the occasion?"

"I just felt like making spaghetti tonight. That's all. So tell us Gaara, why are you in such a good mood?"

""Yeah. What's up with the sudden happiness in you? You are usually never this happy."

"Well…you know how Sasuke is my perfect match?"

Kankuro and Temari nodded and Gaara continued, "Well, today Sasuke kept asking me what my animal was. He bugged me about it until I finally told him after practice, when everyone was gone. And then I ran out of the community center and drove to the park where I walked done to the beach. After a while Sasuke came. He sat next to me and said that he was glad that I was his perfect match. I hugged him and he…."

"He what? Tell us!" Temari pleaded.

"He kissed me."  
Temari hugged Gaara, "Good for you! I'm happy for you! Does that mean you two are going out?"

"I don't know. I never asked him. But he did ask me to go to the dance with him on Friday. I said yes."

Temari dumped the spaghetti noodles into the strainer in the sink and took three plates out of the cupboard. She set one in front of Gaara and Kankuro and set the other one next to Gaara.

"That's great that you have a date to the dance on Friday. If you didn't, well, then I'd go with you!"

"No, Temari. If I didn't have one, I wasn't going. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost. The sauce just has to heat up a little more. Go ahead and start putting noodles on your plates though!"

Kankuro grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink. He took a large fork out of the side drawer and used that to serve himself a load of spaghetti noodles. Gaara got up and put some noodles on his plate. Temari stopped stirring the sauce long enough to put spaghetti on her plate as well. The sauce was done a minute later and then everyone ate a quiet dinner.

When he finished eating, Gaara rinsed off his plate and went upstairs.

"Gaara? Don't you want dessert? I made chocolate chip cookies!"

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the word 'cookies'. Gaara turned around and walked down the stairs again. Temari took out a jar and set it on the table. Gaara was the first to grab for the lid. Temari turned her back for a few seconds and then turned back around to find a handful of cookies missing from the jar.

Temari shook her head and grabbed a cookie out from the jar. She put the lid back on the jar and hid it so Gaara wouldn't eat them all. Then she remembered that Gaara was rushing up the stairs when she turned back around.

'_He's not as sneaky as he thinks he is! Stealing all those cookies! Man, little brothers these days!_' she thought.

Gaara quickly closed his bedroom door and ran over to his bed. He dropped his cookies and then sat next to them on his bed.

'_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight! I have eight cookies!_'

Gaara picked one up and took a bite out of it. He ate the cookie and then picked up another one as he heard the phone ring down stairs. Gaara listened to the footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slightly and Gaara jumped off his bed and shut the door.

"Gaara! Let me in! Or don't you want to talk to your _boy toy_?" teased Kankuro.

Gaara opened the door enough to grab the phone from Kankuro and then closed it again.

"I don't know what your problem is Gaara. Why do you lock yourself in your room every night?"

Gaara opened the door about an inch and looked at Kankuro, "I like my room. It's 'My Space'. Now go away."

Kankuro huffed and then walked down the hallway and then down the stairs. Gaara sat on his bed before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hi Sasuke! How are you!"

Sasuke was taken aback by Gaara's sudden shrill of joy.

"I'm good Gaara. What's with you?"

"Huh?"

"You're all joyful. It's sorta creepy."

"Oh. Sorry. So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were up to."

Gaara was munching on a cookie while Sasuke was speaking.

"Gaaaaarrrrrraaaaa…."

"Oh! One sweck!" Gaara swallowed the cookie is his mouth. "Sorry, cookies."

"Cookies? What is that? A new name for me or something?"

"No, no. I'm _eating _cookies."

"Oh. So you want to do something tonight?"

"Sasuke, you do realize it's 8:25, right?"

"Yeah. I know. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for a bit."

Gaara left his room and walked down the stairs and into the living room where Temari and Kankuro were watching TV.

"I wouldn't mind. As long as Temari and Kankuro don't care."

"Don't care about what?" asked Temari.

"Can I go over to Sasuke's for a while?"

Temari nodded. Gaara literally jumped for joy. He ran back upstairs and slammed his door.

"Yay! I'm comin' over! What time do you want me over there?"

"How about in ten minutes? I have to clean up a bit."

"Sounds good! Bye! Loves!"

"Um… 'kay. Bye."

Gaara hung up and dropped the phone on the floor. He quickly finished his cookies and then ran to the bathroom. Gaara brushed his teeth and combed his hair with his fingers. Walking out of the bathroom and back downstairs into the living, he asked Temari for a piece of gum.

"All I have left is winter fresh."

"I take it!"

"But Gaara, you don't like mint gum."

"Oh well. Just _please_ give me a piece!"

Temari shrugged, "There's some gum in my purse. It's on the kitchen counter."

Gaara nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter. Gaara reached inside a small black purse and pulled out a stick of gum. He grabbed his keys off the key rack and walked out the door. Gaara listened to 'Bounce' by Bon Jovi on the way to Sasuke's house and soon, Gaara pulled into Sasuke's driveway, next to a silver sports car. Sasuke walked out of the house and over to Gaara.

Gaara put the chewed piece of gum into its wrapper and put it in the ash tray. Gaara got out of his car and Sasuke stood next to him.

"Awesome car Sasuke! It's so hot! What is it?"

Sasuke put an arm around Gaara's shoulder and led him over to the silver car, "This, Gaara, is a 2004 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Mamba Edition. Nice huh?"

"Yeah! I'd say! That _must _have cost more than mine."

"Try, 80 thousand."

Gaara's jaw dropped.

"Come on. Let's go inside. It's chilly out here."

Gaara followed Sasuke inside. Gaara knew Sasuke was rich, but he never knew he was _that _rich. The inside of Sasuke's house was large and pretty. Tiled and white carpeted floors, a winding staircase to the right, and high ceilings. Sasuke took hold of Gaara's hand, taking him out of his trance.

"Come. I'll show you my room." Sasuke took Gaara up the carpeted stairs and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door with pictures of Dead Silence band members. Gaara saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and a few pictures of himself. There was one picture of Gaara and Sasuke, in between and above Gaara and Sasuke in the picture was a red marker heart.

"Sasuke? What's that heart doing in the picture?"

"Just forget about that! Come inside! This is my room!"

Sasuke opened the door and pulled Gaara inside. Sasuke's room was painted navy blue and had posters of Nickleback, Linkin Park, and other various artists. There was a desk with a laptop and CDs on it on the other side of the spacious room. Next to the desk was a window with black drapes. Against the left wall was a large bed and on the opposite wall was a flat panel TV, a DVD player, and they were sitting on a TV stand.

"Too much?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara shook his head, "It's actually quite comfortable, compared to the rest of the house. Too much white out there."

"Good." Sasuke closed the door. He let go of Gaara's hand and walked over to his desk. Gaara followed him. Sasuke moved the mouse that was attached to his laptop and the black screen saver went away. Gaara watched closely as Sasuke went to his favorites and then clicked on 'My Pictures'. A file opened and Sasuke clicked on a button that said 'Slide show' on it.

The screen went blank for a while and then a picture of the band came up. It disappeared and then Neji came up with the word 'Drums' under it. Hinata came next and under her picture was the word 'Keyboard'. Sakura and Ino came up next with 'Background Singers' under their picture. Lee came next and his picture had 'Electric Guitar' below it. Sasuke came next with 'Lead Singer' under his and then it disappeared.

A black screen came up and then dark red words formed onto the screen. It read 'This next picture, or should I say, pictures, are of the best band member of Dead Silence. He is our bass guitarist and he's really hot!' The words vanished and then a picture of Gaara came up onto the screen. Words scrolled across the screen as pictures of Gaara came and went. Gaara read the words: 'This is Gaara. He's Dead Silence's bass guitarist. He can play really well and writes really good songs. Not only is he a good guitarist and song writer, but he is also really cute.' The screen went black again and then 'By: Sasuke Uchiha' appeared in white letters. The slide show went away and the original screen came up.

"So…what did you think of it?"

"What was with all the pictures of me? How did you even _get _so many pictures of me?"

"I had Haku be in the front row at some of our performances and take pictures of you and the other band members. Wasn't it cool though?"

"Yeah. I liked it, but why were there so many pictures of me?"

"Didn't you read the words? You're the best! You are a really good guitarist and song writer! You are also super hot!"

Gaara blushed a bit and it quickly went away.

"Did I just see you blush?"

"N-No."

"Yes I did! You are so cute when you blush Gaara!"

Sasuke got up from his chair and hugged Gaara.

"You stay right here, okay? I'll be right back."

Sasuke was about to walk out the door when his computer beeped, letting him know that he had a message.

"Gaara, will you take that? I don't care if you talk to them. Just tell them I stepped out for a couple minutes. Be right back!"

Sasuke walked out the door and Gaara sat in Sasuke's desk chair. Gaara clicked on the person's name. A screen came up and a message came with it.

PrettyPinkBlossom: Hey Sasuke!

Gaara hesitated, but finally typed a message.

YoungUchiha: This isn't Sasuke. Who is this?

PrettyPinkBlossom: This is Sakura. Who r u?

YoungUchiha: This is Gaara. Sasuke's not here right now.

PrettyPinkBlossom: Hi Gaara! Why are you on Sasuke's computer?

YoungUchiha: I'm at his house.

PrettyPinkBlossom: Oh, okay. I guess that would make sense. Well when Sasuke gets back just let him know I just wanted to know when our next practice is.

GreenDragon1 has just logged in and joined the conversation.

GreenDragon1: Hey Sasuke! Hey Sakura!

PrettyPinkBlossom: Lee….that's not Sasuke. It's Gaara. T.T

GreenDragon1: O Hi Gaara! What are you doing on Sasuke's computer?

GreenDragon1: I know! Ur at his house aren't you?

YoungUchiha: So what if I am!

GreenDragon1: u 2 didn't do anything did u

YoungUchiha: sighs No Lee. We didn't.

PrettyPinkBlossom: Is Sasuke **ever **coming back?

YoungUchiha: Yeah. He just came back into the room. Hang on 1 sec Sakura, I'll ask him when practice is.

Gaara turned around and saw Sasuke set a couple sodas and a big bag of chips down on his bed along with a DVD. Sasuke walked over to Gaara.

"Who's all on?"

"Sakura and Lee. Sakura wants to know when the next practice is."

Sasuke typed a message.

YoungUchiha: This is Sasuke. Hey Lee. Sakura, the next practice is Sunday at 3 pm. I told you that earlier 2day.

PrettyPinkBlossom: Oh oO. I forgot. Bye everyone!

GreenDragon1: Yeah, I think I'll leave too. It's late. Bye Sasuke, Gaara! Don't have 2 much fun!

PrettyPinkBlossom: See you Lee! Sasuke! Gaara!

GreenDragon1: Bye Sakura!

PrettyPinkBlossom has logged out.

GreenDragon1 has logged out.

Sasuke logged himself out and walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. Sasuke motioned for Gaara to sit next to him and Gaara did. Sasuke got up again, with the DVD in hand, and walked over to the TV and DVD player. He opened the DVD player and put in the disc. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as he sat back on his bed next to Gaara.

"We're watching a movie? It'll be really late by the time I get back home."

"Don't worry about it. I have it covered already. I called your house and told Temari that you were staying the night."

"You what!"

"Relax. Just have a soda, some chips, and watch the movie."

"What movie is it?"

"It's called, The Notebook. Itachi watched it, which really surprised me because he _never _watches stuff that doesn't have bloody gory stuff in it, and he said that it was actually pretty good."

Gaara snuggled up to Sasuke and Sasuke put an arm around Gaara's shoulder and pulled him even closer. He kissed Gaara lightly on his tattoo and then the movie began to play. Sasuke had a feeling that they weren't going to be able to finish the movie.


	4. Skipping School

CHAPTER FOUR

Sasuke and Gaara watched the movie quietly, with the occasional sips of soda heard. The movie was actually quite good for a romance. Gaara and Sasuke were all snuggled close together.

"Hey. Hey Gaara. What do you think of the movie so far?" whispered Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Gaara and smiled. Gaara was sleeping soundly. Sasuke hadn't noticed Gaara had fallen asleep.

'_What a quiet sleeper. If he wasn't curled up and resting on me then I'd never know he was here. Well, I guess we'd get some sleep anyways, it's getting really late._'

Sasuke slowly removed himself from under Gaara and got off the bed. He turned off the TV and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a long gray t-shirt and a light blue t-shirt. He took off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt and set them in the hamper next to the dresser. He pulled the long light blue t-shirt over his head and walked back over to the bed with the gray t-shirt.

Sasuke took off Gaara's black Etnies and socks and set them at the end of the end of the bed on the floor. He then took off Gaara's black sweater and black t-shirt and set them next to his shoes. Next came Gaara's pants and soon, Gaara lay flat on his back, only in his black boxers.

"Man, Gaara wears a lot of black. But he's so hot!" whispered Sasuke to himself. He couldn't help but stare at the pale skinny body before him. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and ran his hand down Gaara's neck and chest.

'_He's so warm and soft! If he wasn't asleep and unknowing about his position, I'd take him right here and now! Hmm…should I or shouldn't I? Nah, I won't that's selfish. He's such a heavy sleeper though._'

Sasuke put his hand under Gaara's back and lifted the limp body up. Sasuke moved so that Gaara sat in between his legs. He raised Gaara's arms up and pulled the gray tee over him. Sasuke scooted backwards and pulled Gaara with him. He lifted Gaara into his lap and Sasuke brought his knees up.

Sasuke pushed back the comforter and sheets and slid under them. He nudged Gaara over next to him and pulled the covers up over them. Sasuke clapped his hands and the lights went out. Gaara shifted in his sleep and rolled half way onto Sasuke. Sasuke sighed happily and just lay there.

A minute later, Sasuke fell asleep, with warmth on his body from the person in bed with him.

'_I knew that we weren't gonna be able to finish the movie…_'

A loud beeping awoke Sasuke. Sasuke reached over and hit the off button on his alarm. Gaara moved a tiny bit, but didn't wake. Sasuke looked over at the clock.

'_6:15? I don't wanna get up! I just want to lay here with Gaara._ _So I think I will._'

Sasuke then realized that the alarm clock was on the nightstand, which was on the _right _side of the bed. When he fell asleep last night, he was on the _left _side. Sasuke shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Gaara inched closer to Sasuke, still sleeping. He rolled over to his other side and his and Sasuke's fingers intertwined.

Gaara awoke hours later, feeling very warm, and laying on something cozy. Gaara lifted his head and noticed he was laying on top of Sasuke and his hand was entwined with his own. Gaara kissed Sasuke's cheek lightly. Sasuke stirred at the touch.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke fluttered his eyes open. "Morning."

"Sasuke. We are late for school."

"Nah, I figured that I'd stay home today. Along with you."

"Won't Temari and Kankuro know something's up?"

"Nope. Took care of that last night as well. Temari knows everything. She didn't mind."

Gaara rolled off of Sasuke, but still held his hand. They both sat up and Gaara looked down at his apparel.

"Sasuke…why am I in my boxers and a t-shirt?"

"I took off all your clothes and put a t-shirt on you. You are lucky that you're wearing just that. If I really wanted, you'd be sleeping nude."

Gaara blushed. "Oh. Um…okay?"

"Okay what? You want to be naked? 'Cause I can do that for you!"

"No. It's nothing. I was just saying okay to let you know that your answer made sense."

"Okay. Are you _sure_ you don't want to be naked?" Sasuke tugged on the shirt Gaara was wearing.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm only playing! Chill out!"

The two teens changed, Gaara went into the bathroom with his clothes, and settled back down onto the bed. Sasuke picked up the remote and turned the TV on. He played the DVD and it picked up where they left off last night. Gaara sat in between Sasuke's legs and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the red head from behind. Gaara was glad he was spending all day with Sasuke and not at school.

The movie ended and Sasuke turned off the TV. Gaara turned his head and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips on Gaara's. Gaara closed the small gap and kissed Sasuke long and hard. Gaara pulled back, but Sasuke moved back in. He wanted more of Gaara every minute they were together.

Sooner or later one of them, or both of them, was gonna snap, and dive in for the whole body to be theirs.


	5. Love Making and Older Brothers

CHAPTER FIVE

Gaara was slowly lowered down onto his back and Sasuke was still kissing him. Gaara's tongue slipped itself inside of Sasuke's mouth, moving all around. Sasuke pulled back and took off his shirt and pants. Gaara couldn't help it; he was staring at the pale body before him. Sasuke moved back down and nibbled Gaara's ear.

"You like my body?" Sasuke purred into Gaara's ear. Gaara weakly nodded. "Good, 'cause you're next."

And with that, Gaara's jeans were pulled off of him and tossed to the floor. Gaara's eyes got wide as Sasuke started to take off his shirt. Now they were both only in their boxers. Sasuke kissed his way down Gaara's neck and chest and licked Gaara's navel. Sasuke straddled Gaara's hips and grinded his against the red haired teen's.

Gaara let out a soft moan. Sasuke liked that sound a lot, so he did it again, a little harder too. Gaara moaned louder. Sasuke couldn't wait out any longer. He sat up and ripped off Gaara's boxers. Gaara didn't notice until Sasuke was taking off his boxers as well.

Sasuke lay back on top of Gaara and kissed him. Gaara arched his neck back and Sasuke started to nip and kiss Gaara's neck and shoulder blades. Sasuke licked his way up Gaara's neck and placed kisses along his jaw. Sasuke left Gaara's face and kissed his way down Gaara's chest and stomach. Gaara arched his back as Sasuke blew softly on Gaara's organ.

Gaara tensed up at the cool breeze. Sasuke took in the tip of Gaara's tense member and sucked on it. Gaara hissed at the contact. Sasuke brought the whole thing inside his mouth and started to suck on it. Gaara moaned softly. Sasuke ran his teeth gently over the tense organ, making it erect. The red haired teen shuddered as Sasuke ran his fingertips up and down his erect organ.

"How bad you want it?" teased Sasuke.

"B-Badly?" breathed Gaara.

"Come on now," Sasuke rubbed the red head's tense organ. "Tell me how badly you want me. I know that you want it."

"I-I…"

"You…what?"

"I want y-you very b-badly Sasuke. Just stop messing around and give it to me!"

"As you command my lovely." purred Sasuke.

The Uchiha teen turned Gaara over onto his stomach and inserted his penis into the red head's ass. Gaara yelled in pleasure and agony. Sasuke slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Gaara continued to moan loudly. Sasuke picked up the pace a little as he fucked Gaara.

"C-Come…on…is that..all you've…got..?" panted Gaara.

Sasuke fucked harder and faster. Gaara groaned loudly. Soon, Sasuke's seed shot out and into Gaara. The Uchiha pulled out and Gaara rolled over onto his back. Sasuke collapsed on top of him.

"Oof. First you take my virginity and then you insist on crushing me. Thanks…" taunted Gaara.

"Ha, ha. Funny Gaara. You're just lucky I love you and that you're extremely adorable."

"Am I?" Gaara put on his best puppy face.

Sasuke kissed Gaara passionately. Gaara put his arms around Sasuke and pulled him closer as to get more into the kiss. Sasuke squeezed his tongue in between Gaara's lips and Gaara opened his mouth to allow entry. Gaara was the first to break away.

"Sorry. I'm outta breath. And I'm afraid that you might start to fuck me again if we get _too _into this."

Sasuke nodded, "You wanna take a shower with me? I'm all sweaty."

"Okay."

Both boys climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke turned on the water and let it warm up before entering. Sasuke got in first and Gaara followed seconds later. Gaara washed Sasuke's hair and Sasuke washed his lover's pale and skinny body. Gaara washed his hair and Sasuke rinsed off his soap covered body.

Once they were done, Sasuke turned off the cooling water and opened the curtain. Gaara stepped out and Sasuke came after. Gaara rubbed his arms and walked over to the self with towels on it. He grabbed one for him and handed Sasuke another.

"I- am- so-COLD!"

Sasuke laughed at Gaara's confession.

"So am I but, you don't hear me complaining." chuckled Sasuke.

"Very funny Sasuke. Um…can I borrow some clothes?"

Sasuke nodded and opened the bathroom door. The two boys walked out and Sasuke went through his closet. The raven haired teen pulled out a dark blue Nickleback t-shirt and a black t-shirt with 'The darkness within…it scares me' written in white on the front. Sasuke handed the black t-shirt to Gaara and he put it on (after drying off of course). Gaara was handed a pair of silk black boxers and black jeans with a flaming skull on the left side.

"Cool jeans. I've never seen these on you before."

"That's because they were a birthday gift for you. I was just to shy to give them to you. My bad."

"Aww. Thanks Sasuke!" Gaara hugged Sasuke. "Does that mean I get to keep these?"

"Uh-DUH! Silly boy." Sasuke was almost all the way dressed.

Gaara slipped on the silk boxers and then put his feet through the leggings. Sasuke pulled the shirt over his damp head and Gaara buttoned up his jeans.

"Nice and long. You're the best Sasuke!" Gaara tackled Sasuke and gave him a kiss.

"You're plenty welcome Gaara! Now how about we do something useful with our afternoon? We still need to work on something new for our next performance. Any ideas?"

"Yep." Gaara put on his socks and shoes. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna run home and grab something. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded. Gaara stood up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek before grabbing all his clothes and heading out. Gaara pulled his keys out of _his _jeans. Gaara opened his car door and hopped inside. Inserting the black key into the ignition, he started the car and drove away.

Sasuke watched from his bedroom window as his lover drove away. When Gaara got home he ran upstairs and into his room. He threw his clothes into the laundry basket and grabbed his guitar and his 3 subject notebook. On his way down the stairs, the phone rang. Gaara picked it up and pressed the on button.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Kankuro."

"What do you want? I'm on my way back over to Sasuke's."

"There should be a box on the deck. Can you bring it inside and put it in my room for me?"

"Um…sure?"

"Thanks Gaara! Oh, by the way…"

"What now?"

"Did you lose your virginity yet?"

Gaara hung up the phone and put it on the charger. Walking through the living room and out of the patio door where there was a small wooden box with a few small holes in the sides. Gaara picked it up and walked back inside. The box was a little heavy as Gaara walked back up the stairs and into his older brother's room. Gaara set the box on the bed and closed the door on his way out.

"Kankuro really needs to clean his room." said Gaara to himself.

Gaara grabbed his notebook and guitar off the table and left the house. He locked the door with the red key and got back into his car. Minutes later, Gaara pulled into Sasuke's driveway but, something was different. There was another car there. It was a very expensive looking silver car. Sasuke walked out of the house as Gaara stepped out of his car.

"Who's car? It's awesome!"

"That would be my car. My older brother Itachi took it overnight to a business meeting out of town. It's a 2003 Saleen S7 Supercar. It cost 375,000 dollars."

Gaara's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Holy fuck! That's a lot of money! Where the hell do you get it all?!"

"Mostly inherited money, but Itachi has a really good job and likes to spoil me because I'm his only family member left."

"I'm sorry. It must stink only having a brother but, hey, I've only got an older sister and brother. I have no parents either."

"I know. How about we go on inside?"

Gaara nodded. He grabbed his notebook and guitar out of the passenger seat and followed Sasuke into his house.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. A little red headed hottie."

A tall man with a striking resemblance to Sasuke was sitting on the couch with a magazine.

"Leave him alone Itachi. He's mine." growled Sasuke.

Itachi put down his magazine and walked over towards Sasuke and Gaara.

"Oh, don't worry Sasuke. You can still have him. I just want a taste." Itachi cooed as he ran his fingers up Gaara's arm.


	6. A Secret Place Just For Us

CHAPTER SIX

Sasuke put his arm in front of Gaara as to protect him.

"Stay away from him Itachi! I'm not even kidding the slightest!" growled Sasuke.

"Awww….How cute. Protecting your little boy toy are ya? I won't hurt him. I'm sure that he's already lost his virginity. Knowing you….. So what do ya say? Let me have at least a _little_ fun with him." Itachi tried to grab Gaara's hand, but the red head pulled it away.

"Come here you little punk!" growled Itachi.

"Run Gaara!"

Gaara tried to run past Itachi, but he grabbed Gaara's arm and threw him onto the floor. Sasuke was getting pissed off now.

"Don't you fuckin' touch him!" screamed Sasuke.

Sasuke kneed Itachi between his legs, really hard, and shoved him. Sasuke quickly pulled Gaara to his feet and threw open the door. Gaara barely had enough time to grab his guitar and notebook as Sasuke pulled him up. Together the two boys ran to Gaara's car and got in. Gaara set his stuff in the back and hopped in the driver's seat. The red head started his car and drove off.

"So…that was your older brother? He's nasty! I mean, like, really nasty! He's so mean. Must have been rough living with him huh?" questioned Gaara.

"Not really. He only gets like that if he's interested in something….or in your case, someone." replied Sasuke.

"Okay, then you _really_ have to let me know if he's home or not before I come over from now on. He creeps me out! And, he's just plain dangerous."

"Agreed. So where are we going now? Your house?"

"No way! We can't go to my house. But, you'll see where we are going soon enough. I'm taking you to my favorite place I used to go to. I used to go there all the time, but I stopped going there once high school started. I don't know why though. Oh well."

"Sounds cool. So how far away is it?" asked Sasuke.

Gaara thought for a second, "About ten minutes I should say. Want me to turn on the stereo?"

"Okay."

Gaara turned on his XM radio. The song that was playing was 'All That I'm Living For' by Evanescence. Gaara decided to sing along.

"All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all that I can't ignore at night. All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more. Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me." sang Gaara.

"I believe that dreams are sacred. Take my darkest fears and play them." Sasuke sang happily.

Gaara and Sasuke both took a quick breather and then started to sing again, "Like a lullaby, like a reason why, like a play of my obsessions, make me understand the lesson, so I'll find myself, so I won't be lost again. All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all that I can't ignore alone at night. All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more. Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me. Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me, to be the one. I could have run forever, but how far would I have come without mourning your love?"

The two boys took another breather while the song finished out.

"We make a really great team when it comes to singing huh?" questioned Gaara.

Sasuke elbowed Gaara lightly, "That's not _all _we're good at together."

"Sasuke, you nasty! But, I love you anyway." Gaara smiled in a sexy way.

Soon, they reached their destination.

"Where are we Gaara?"

"Just follow me okay?"

Sasuke shrugged and followed Gaara out of the black Mustang. He took Gaara's hand and followed Gaara through a park and then through a large and beautiful forest. There were a few birds chirping lightly and the soft breezes ruffled the tree leaves. A pink blossom fell off a tree and landed atop Sasuke's head. Gaara reached over and took the small flower out of his lover's hair and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"This place is really beautiful Gaara. So are we to your place yet?"

"No. Not yet. Almost though. We just have to pass through a cave and then we'll get there. Okay?" smiled Gaara as he twirled the small blossom in his fingers lightly.

"Cool." Sasuke smiled back.

Still holding hands, Gaara and Sasuke walked through a cave. It became pitch black in the tunnel, so Sasuke clung onto Gaara's arm. Once out of the tunnel, the two boys came across a very small clearing surrounded by tall trees that formed a canopy which shielded them from almost all light. There were some flowers sprinkled around the clearing and a tiny pond circled by gray rocks and boulders. Little fireflies flashed in the air and the grass looked soft and like it hadn't been cut in a month or two. The sight was simply remarkable.

"How late is it anyway? It's kinda dark here." wondered Sasuke.

Gaara glanced at his wrist watch.

"It's only 12:32. But, yeah. This is the place where I used to come too. Isn't it wonderful?" Gaara stared in awe of his favorite childhood hang out spot. "But know this," Gaara faced Sasuke and Sasuke stared back. "If you ever tell anyone, I'll strangle you. This place is very important to me. It holds a lot of memories."

"Don't worry Gaara. Your secret hiding place is safe with me."

"Thanks Sasuke. You're awesome."

Gaara let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to the pond. The red head laid down in the grass and stared at the tree canopy. Sasuke walked over by Gaara and looked down on him. Gaara shifted his eyes and looked up upon his raven haired lover.

"Enjoying yourself Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara closed his eyes and smiled, "Yep. Why don't you join me?"

Sasuke shrugged and sat down next to Gaara, his back facing Gaara's face. The raven haired boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, slowly releasing it.

"Ya know Gaara, this is actually sorta relaxing."

"See? Told ya."

"No you didn't." Sasuke turned around and faced Gaara who was now sitting up.

"You're right. I should have though."

Gaara wrapped his arms around Sasuke and tackled him to the ground.

"Sasuke I love you!" chimed Gaara happily.

"Yes, I love you too Gaara." Sasuke smiled sexily.

Gaara lightly kissed Sasuke's pale pink lips and Sasuke returned the sweet affection. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's delicate body and pushed the kiss farther by squeezing his tongue between the red head's lips. The two lovers wrestled their tongues in a fiery and passionate kiss. Sasuke was the first to break away.

"Forever shall we be together. Right, Sasuke?"

"Uh, yeah. Forever we will be." Sasuke said trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

Gaara rolled off of Sasuke, but Sasuke never let go of Gaara. Gaara snuggled closer to Sasuke and threw one arm over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke yawned.

"Tired?" pondered Gaara.

"Shh….Just let the sounds of nature put us to sleep. And yes, I'm tired." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Mmmmm……You smell good Sasuke."

"Shhh…."

Gaara closed his eyes and listened to the breezes rustle the leaves of the trees and the gentle grass. Soon, both boys fell asleep in each others arms. Unknowing to them, someone or _something_ was watching them from high up in a tree.

Sorry that this chapter was short! Many people kept asking me to update soon and so yeah. My next chapter will be longer! Promise!


	7. Master of the Shadows

CHAPTER SEVEN

Gaara and Sasuke slept peacefully under the pink blossomed canopy. The soft, lush, jade green grass brushing frivolously against them. Tree leaves, pink blossoms, and small bushes dancing with the calm breezes. The sight alone was gorgeous. For Sasuke and Gaara it was a dream that was actually a reality.

The thing that was high up in the tree tops, hidden, was still there; watching them like prey. Its violet eyes carefully scanning the scene.

"Oh how I will have fun with these delicious boys. Twisting their minds will be amusing! But it won't be as easy as it usually is for me to twist a male's mind due to their gayness. But they won't last that much longer. I'm gonna have some _fun _with them, yes I am!" The mysterious figure purred quietly.

A small pink blossom floated down out of a tree and landed on Gaara's pale cheek. Gaara brushed it off with his hand and yawned. Opening his eyes he noticed that Sasuke had rolled over and his back was now facing him. Gaara yawned again and then looked at his watch. It read 2:17 pm.

Reaching over, Gaara ran two of his fingers up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke arched his back and shuddered.

"Don't Gaara…." mumbled Sasuke wearily under his breath.

"Wake up love. It's already past quarter after two."

Sasuke turned his head and stared at Gaara.

"Fine. You win. I'll get up." Sasuke turned all the way around and sat up next to Gaara.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Still sleepy?"

Sasuke shook his head up and down.

"_Good._" The figure growled gleefully from the trees.

Sasuke and Gaara both looked around frantically; searching for the thing that had spoken.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Gaara scowled.

"You wish to see me? So you shall."

The figure leaped down from branch to branch until it got close enough to jump onto the ground. It was a…. panther? What was a panther doing there and how was it able to speak?

"I am Panther. Master of the shadows."

"The name is _really _original isn't it?" Gaara quietly laughed into Sasuke's ear while Sasuke was trying to stifle a laugh of his own.

"So you think of my name as _funny_. Well know that this is NOT my standard form!" Panther walked backwards into a bush and behind a tree.

Seconds later Panther walked back out in the form of a beautiful young lady with long silky black hair that came down like a waterfall, ending slightly past her elbow. A purple sash complemented her hair by wrapping over the top and tying under her hair. Her eyes were a violet color and her smile consisted of a set of straight pearl white teeth with little fangs. Her skin was pale but vibrant. She wore a black halter top that was tight to her curvy, hourglass frame that had a single plum colored paw print in the middle.

Jet black capris hugged her legs, yet looser than her top was. Adorning her feet was a pair of onyx kitten heel boots that came up to the middle of her calves.

"Still think that my name is unoriginal now that you have seen my natural form?" questioned Panther.

"Not so much anymore. We had just figured that the animal was your natural form." responded Sasuke.

"Good. So, you must be _Gaara_?" Panther forwardly spoke looking intently at Gaara.

"And you know me. What a surprise. Not…"

"Give me no lip Boy." Panther growled.

"I wasn't. I was giving you words. My lips are still attached to my face." Gaara remarked.

"Don't mess with me _Boy_."

"Who would want too? Have you looked at yourself lately? Woo. No wonder you were hiding in the trees."

Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. Gaara broke his straight face and started laughing too. Sasuke fell back clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Grrrrr…….."Panther scowled and her hands balled up into fists.

"Ooh. Kitty is getting angry. Where's my ball of yarn?" Gaara teased still laughing.

Sasuke laughed harder. Panther angrily turned around and walked back into the forest.

"Good riddance!" Gaara called after her.

Sasuke caught his breath and sat up. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and looked at Gaara.

"That was funny. You're hilarious Gaara. You really are. So do you think that she's gone?"

"More than likely, at least for the time being. She seemed pretty ticked."

"I'd say! You really threw it down. Where did you learn to be funny? Reading joke books or something?"

"Nah. I picked up comedy just in case I never made it in the music industry. Then at least I would have a back up plan."

"Oh. I see. But now you know that you have made it into the music industry and you still have your comic abilities. I'm sure that you will find some way to combine both comedy and music."

"Maybe. Music is a major thing in my life. So me combining music and comedy together would probably only happen if I got severely bored or something."

"No wonder you're failing history…" mumbled Sasuke.

"I'm passing! With a D+…. It's just that Iruka-sensei is _so _boring most the time. But, I'm passing all my other classes. And pre-calc isn't an easy class!"

"Honestly Gaara, is there anything that you _can't _do?"

"I can't play football, tennis, wrestling, or ski and I can't snowboard all that well. There are a lot of things I can't do."

"Can't snowboard! Yeah, whatever! Who won a medal for snowboarding in the National Winter Games?"

"It was a bronze!"

"It's still a medal! And what about the KHS (Konoha High School) baseball team? You were a pretty good baseball player. Best Pitcher Award AND Most Improved Award. I also saw you on the KHS boy's soccer team which the team ALSO went to state and _you_ scored two goals! I also recall you being in the KHS Bugle for a poetry award."

"Okay! So I _can_ do a lot of things! That doesn't mean that you can't. I read in the school newspaper that-"

"Oh! And you can draw really well too! Like, _really _well." Sasuke interrupted.

Gaara just stared at Sasuke and folded his arms. Sasuke just sat there and smiled.

"Anyway, I read in the school paper that _you_- umm….you… Uh… What _have _you done? Oh that's right. You are the head editor for the KHS Bugle. Other than that I don't remember ever hearing your name anywhere around school except when you're being called down to the principal's office."

"Exactly my point!" Sasuke smiled gleefully. "You're the one that can do a lot of things. Not me. And I'm perfectly fine with that. I'd rather go home, open up a soda and bag of chips and watch a good horror flick than play sports. Besides, you being in all these sports has you toned out _real nice_ and muscular. It makes my eyes just want to wander _all _over you." Sasuke ran his fingers up Gaara's arm.

"I think that your _hands _would much rather wander all over me." Gaara spoke as he nudged Sasuke's hand away.

Gaara had to admit; he _was _pretty lean and had some muscle to his frame. They were small, lean muscles, but they were enough to be visible without flexing. And bench 105 pounds…

"So.…what were we talking about before _you_ sidetracked us into talking about sports and how great I am at them?"

Sasuke softly kissed Gaara's cheek and smiled. Gaara sat there, arms still folded, unfazed. Although Sasuke knew he liked the kiss.

"We were talking about how _cute_ I am!" Sasuke squealed, in a girly-like voice.

"Sasuke I'm serious. What were we talking about earlier? Though you are a pretty fine looking man I admit." Gaara smiled and winked.

"We were talking about how important music was to you."

"Oh right. But I'm serious. Music is a big deal for me. I mean come on. I ain't no French hillbilly like that girl Panther." Gaara spoke the last sentence in a hillbilly and French accent combined.

Sasuke laughed. Gaara laid down in the soft grass. A large coal colored figure jumped out of the forest, roaring, with fangs and claws bared.

"I'll show you who the 'French hillbilly' is!" snarled Panther.

The black cat leaped once more and pounced onto Sasuke, knocking the charcoal eyed teen flat on his back. Panther's claws were digging into Sasuke's left shoulder. Gaara was

"Panther let him go! He wasn't the one that was picking on you! I was! Eat me instead!"

"What!?! No Gaara!" Sasuke pleaded.

Panther's ear flicked and she turned her large furry head and stared at Gaara with astonishment.

"Eat him? Eat you? Wait…You think that I'm going to _eat him_? No way! I'm not a cannibal! Are you mad Boy? But your little boy toy will experience suffering if you don't knock off your jokes and sarcastic remarks. You obviously don't know who you're dealing with."

Gaara didn't notice it before, but Panther's voice, when she was in animal form, held a slight growl. Even when she was clam.

"Obviously…"Gaara said sarcastically under his breath.

Panther moved her right paw and dug her claws into Sasuke's right arm.

"Aahhh!" groaned Sasuke painfully.

Blood was starting to seep through Sasuke's t-shirt on his left shoulder and the blood dripping off his right arm was leaking onto the grass.

"Okay! Okay. What do you want, _Panther_?"

"You."

"Whoa! No way! I'm taken already. And I'm gay. I don't flow that way."

"No you insignificant fool! You as in you are coming with me. There is a bounty for your head."

"WHAT!!!" Sasuke and Gaara both yelled.

"Kidding. Only kidding. No but _we_ need you. Well, more specifically, what's _inside_ of you."

"My liver? Kidney? And will you please get off Sasuke?" Gaara spoke, puzzled.

Panther stepped off of Sasuke and sat down next to him. Closing her big purple eyes, Panther purred while she licked the blood off her claws. She then stretched and laid down comfortably. Panther yawned, her razor sharp fangs exposed. Sasuke moved away from Panther and closer to Gaara.

"You mean, you don't know?" Panther spoke dumfounded.

Panther's long silky tail flicked back and forth, but she was bothered some that the boy with the fiery red hair didn't know what was infused inside of him.

"Don't know what?"

"Gaara what is she talking about?" Sasuke asked his red headed lover.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke.

"Honestly," the red head looked back over at the large black feline. "I have no idea."

"Well, you will surely find out what you are soon enough. Little demon…" Panther grinned evilly.

"D-Demon….?" gasped Gaara

Okay, here's the scoop on Panther. Panther is actually a character of my own. So that means, I OWN HER! SHE'S MINE! PAWS OFF! (Heh heh…_paws _off. Lol.) She is a creature of my imagination that was created from my nickname (Panther). Her style is something I created to match her name. I picture her to be about 17 years old and she has more powers than what she has revealed so far. The 'Master of the shadows' thing is actually a just another name. If you have figured out what she meant by that I can answer your question. No, she is NOT related to Shikamaru (and if you haven't gotten the clue, there it was) and the 'we' she had mentioned earlier is actually what she became apart of which is: C.O.D.A.W. (Creatures Of Darkness And Wickedness) But, expect MANY twists and cliffhangers (cliffhangers are my FAVORITE!) in the following chapters. That is…IF you reply! evil laugh Okay, the evil laugh is so_ NOT _my thing so, _**PLEASE**_ reply! Hoped you like this chapter! ; )


End file.
